<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by pixie_gurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853375">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl'>pixie_gurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian finds out the real reason why Garak was exiled and Garak realizes he doesn't have to go through life alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep...Beep... Julian's PADD keeps going off. Julian rolls over ignoring it. Suddenly a high-pitched voice comes over the com. Julian? Doctor Bashir come in! Julian sits straight up wide-eyed. Jack?! He says studded. Snickering and giggling erupt over the com. Who else would it be? Jack says. Listen we have a present for you. Jack says excitedly. Julian gulps the last time Jack and the others did something nice for him, the dominion nearly won the war. Julian turns to the com panel in his room and turns on the video. What did you do Jack? Julian asks sternly. Jack smirks, nice jammies. Check your PADD. Julian grabs his PADD and hits the message icon. Julian reads the information on his PADD. Where did you get this? Julian demands. We hacked of course! Jack says snorting and rolling his eyes. Julian stares open mouthed at the com. You're welcome, Jack sneers. Sweet dreams doctor, Lauren purrs. Then the com cut off. </p>
<p>Julian fidgets wondering what he is to do. Are you alright Julian? Jadzia asks snapping Julian back to reality. Uh yeah, I'm um fine Jadzia. Julian says looking guilty and started blushing. Julian, what did you do? Jadzia says staring him down. Well...Julian starts, Jack and the others wanted to thank me for not having them thrown in prison for attempted treason. They gave me a present last night. Julian's eyes hit the floor as he continues. This is what they gave me, handing his PADD to Jadzia. She starts reading her eyes widen, her mouth drops. Oh my God! Julian, has Sisko seen this? No, Julian mumbles. I feel like I've gotten caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I'm so embarrassed, I could crawl under a rock and die! Come on, we're going to Sisko with this information. Julian's stomach drops. Do we have to show him everything? Julian winces. Yes, Jadzia says sternly, now let's go.</p>
<p>Garak makes his way to Sisko's office wondering what could be so urge. He rings the door chime. Enter! Sisko replies. Garak steps through the doorway. Ah, Mr. Garak please come in and have a seat. Garak sits in the chair in front of Sisko's desk. He then realizes that Julian in the chair next to him, looking like a scolded child awaiting punishment. Sisko clears his throat, it has been brought to my attention that you Mr. Garak are eligible to apply for asylum under federation law. Oh, how is that captain? Garak said with raised eye ridges. In accordance with Federation law, you Elim Garak are eligible for asylum on basis of discrimination based on sexual orientation. Why captain what are you implying? Garak asks nervously. Sisko sighs, Garak we have know the real reason why you were exiled from Cardassia.  And that would be? Garak asked. Garak, it was discovered that you had a male lover and that when Enabran Tain found out, he had your partner executed and you were exiled to Terok Nor, Sisko answered. </p>
<p>Garak sat speechless, then he opened his mouth. And how did you come about this information, may I ask? Julian coughed, my “friends” acquired the information and gifted it to me as a thank you for helping them. They observed our lunches and came to the conclusion that we share a mutual physical attraction to each other. They determined that personal information about a potential life partner would prove to be an acceptable gift. Garak sat in stunned silence. Doctor may I say you have very precocious and generous friends. I agree with your sentiment Garak, Julian replied. Tugging at his uniform collar, he could feel blood and heat filling his face. I must apologize for the intrusion. I know much you value your privacy and would understand if you wish to never see or speak to me again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the contrary doctor, I would like to presume our relationship further if you would like to permit that. Garak stated. That would be lovely, Julian replied as blood and heat spread to other bodily extremities. Sisko clears his throat, since you both have reached a mutual understanding. Mr. Garak, do you wish to take the offer of asylum or should I just forget this whole conversation happened? It is completely up to you. </p>
<p>Garak sat for a moment weighting his options. Finally, he said what do I have to do to seek asylum? Sisko smiled, just place your thumbprint here on the PADD. Garak places his right thumb on the PADD. Okay, now please look at the blinking red light on the PADD. Garak gives Julian a concerning look. Its okay, Julian whispers. Garak looks into the PADD, a beam sweeps over Garak's face. Then the PADD beeps and whirs. A packet and ID materialize on Sisko's desk. What the...Garak thought. Welcome to the Federation, Elim! Sisko beams. Here is your Federation ID and an informational packet. If you have an questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask. You will need to talk to the personnel department to be put on the ship's manifest. Also if you need to do maintenance requests you go through the personnel department.  Garak's eyes glaze over. I know its a lot to take in, Sisko chuckles. Oh, before I forget you will need to talk to Mrs. O'Brien in the morning to put Cardassian information in the database. Tell you what how about you come by my quarters tonight for dinner? Garak looks overwhelmed. Don't worry, Garak it won't just be you there. Me, Jake, Kira, Odo, Dax, and Julian will be there too. Garak just nods, good swing by at 01900. I hope you're in the mood for chicken piccata.</p>
<p>As Garak and Julian leave Sisko's office, they are holding hands. Julian is so giddy he is skipping while Garak looks lost and bewildered. Wha, What just happened? Garak asks in disbelief. You officially joined the family, Julian boasted. But then again Julian pauses I guess you have been part of the family all along. Julian smiles, turns to Garak and pulls him in close for a long overdue kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>